


2: Lilo

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: Let me show you a few things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Harry/Ed-mentioned, Louis/Tom Daly - past, M/M, Niam-past, Payzer-past, Tomlinshaw-past, Ziall-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told him." He whispered hoping that if he pitched his voice low enough Harry wouldn't hear him but judging by the other boy's face as he entered the room completely, he'd heard anyway.</p><p> "Whoa, told him, <i>told him</i>...today of all days? <i>Really</i> Lou?" Louis threw his hands up hopelessly.</p><p> "Well why not today, it's a bloody wedding aren't they made to bring out the lovers in us all, the perfect forum for making grand romantic gestures?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2: Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 was supposed to be Larry but my computer is being worked on and has all my notes so i'm using my brother's laptop and decided to just skip to the lilo instead hope you don't mind.
> 
> p.s i'm pretty sure the word ponciness doesn't actually exist outside of the fic but *shrug?*

_A long as I got my suit and tie_

  
Louis shook his head as he eyed the mess that was Liam's tie and without a word he spun the younger boy to face him, making a clucking sound that was meant to show his exasperation but he was sure the fond look that accompanied it ruined that to hell, or so Liam's shy smile would suggest.

  
He went to work redoing Liam's tie the proper way, trying his best to focus on the task at hand and not how amazing Liam smelled or how broad his shoulders looked in his tuxedo, tailored perfectly to his form, his waist tapering out to his hips where for once his slacks clung to him instead of hanging halfway off his arse. Louis really ought to clobber whoever told the boy that was a good look for him.

  
Liam has always been attractive not only from an objective standpoint but to Louis specifically. Ever since the two of them were fourteen and just realizing that they weren't as bothered by a snog scene in a film or that holding hands wasn't the most pointless thing to do on the planet, not if it was someone you would die to be close to even if it meant clasping sweaty palms and entwining sticky fingers.

  
The difference was Liam had wanted to hold the hands of just about every girl in their grade and even a lovely bird with curly hair a few years ahead of them named Danielle, while Louis just wanted to hold _Liam's_.

  
He wanted to snog his best mate and that's when he realized he liked boys. He'd been afraid to tell his best friend but kind of couldn't deny it any longer when Liam walked in on him snogging a boy from their rival school's swim team named Tom in his bedroom one afternoon. Liam had been shocked to say the least and had avoided Louis for a good week afterward not because he hated him for being different but that Louis hadn't _told_ him.

  
They made up shortly after and Liam forced the older boy to make a blood oath never to keep anything from him, especially not the important things ever again and for the most part Louis has kept that promise except for the near paralysing crush he has on his best mate of course.

  
Now seven years later and here they are on one of the biggest days of Liam's life and Louis wishes more than anything that he could just tell him how he feels but a more selfish part of him wonders how Liam can not already _know_ after seven plus years of best friendship how can Liam still be so clueless when just about everyone who has ever met the pair of them since has immediately clued in.

  
Take Liam's roommate at university, Zayn. He apparently knew after the first time Louis and Liam had skyped said it was the way Lou's eyes softened whenever he looked at the other boy.

  
Then there was Niall the loud blonde across the hall who Liam was always getting into it with until one drunken night followed by a drunken snog the two realized that the hatred between them had actually been a heap load of old fashioned unresolved sexual tension, and that Liam wasn't in fact as completely straight as he'd thought.

  
Niall and Liam dated for almost the entirety of Freshman year before calling things off that summer, deciding to just be mates instead. Niall would later tell Louis during one of his weekend visits that he hated being the 'other women' in his own fucking relationship and had left it at that.

  
He and Zayn started dating Junior year when the three boys moved out of the dorms and into their own flat. Liam had been genuinely happy for them.

  
When Louis graduates from his own university and gets a job through his mate Harry interning at the Radio one building under the guidance of one Nicholas Grimshaw.

  
Things between Liam and Louis become a little strained because Nick is all Louis ever talks about if he's not remarking on his dumb hair, and ridiculous hipster clothes, then he's grumbling about sucking the pretentious prat off in the loo and then being left hanging for hours before they can sneak away again and Louis would like to pretend that Liam is jealous when he grunts noncommittally seeming to only be half listening to what Louis is saying and not him just being Liam and not quite comfortable talking about such topics.

  
Louis opens his mouth to say something anything, tell Liam this new look he's going for is ridiculous--really its awful but only because he literally looks like a mini Beckham and it's doing awful things to his emotions--or tell him the suit is all wrong he should've gone with the darkest blue that was nearly black instead of the onyx he chose, tell him he's been in love with him since before he even knew the meaning of the word.

  
Instead they both startle as the organ begins to play the wedding march. Liam takes a deep breath and asks him how he looks.

  
"Perfect Li, just perfect." Louis sighs, smoothing his hands over Liam's shoulders under the guise of wiping some imaginary lint away. Liam gifts him with a crinkly eyed smile that never fails to turn Louis' insides into a pretzel as he heads for the door.

  
 _This is it_ , Louis thinks as a sudden panic grips him and he realizes he can't just watch Liam walk through that door without him knowing.

  
"Liam." He blurted out to the other boy's back, man really but Louis can't help but see their fourteen year old selves in this moment as Liam spins around curiously.

  
"I uh. love you, you know?" The corners of Liam's eyes dimple up again as he smiles.

  
"Yeah, i know. Love you too mate." And it's that tacked on mate that has Louis shaking his head, eyes closed momentarily before he forces them open to meet soft concerned brown.

  
"No, I love you. Like Brad loves Angelina, Beyonce and Jay Z, Justin Bieber loves Justin Bieber. Like I want kisses and cuddles and to waste a weekend in bed with you. I'm _in_ love with you Liam."

  
Liam's eyes were wide and unblinking as he took all that Louis had just said in. Making the same face he'd made walking out of the theater after the third Toy Story movies that mixture of confusion, sadness and hope, his mouth twisting up as he tried to find the right thing to say. Starting to say one thing, shaking his head and trying something else until he finally looks up from the carpet he'd been studying to meet Louis' eyes, noticing the older boy has practically stopped breathing in anticipation.

  
"I uh..." A sudden commotion at the door interrupts them and they turn to find a mass of unkempt curls as Harry pokes his head in.

  
"Um, Liam mate you better get out there before the bride has your head on her mantle."

  
"Right yes." Turning back to Louis he shrugs helplessly.

  
"I'd better..." Louis sighs and nods, defeated as Liam hurriedly exits the room squeezing passed the younger boy to do so.

  
Harry gives him a look and after four, nearly five years of living together Louis knew the taller boy could read him like a book.

  
"I told him." He whispered hoping that if he pitched his voice low enough Harry wouldn't hear him but judging by the other boy's face as he entered the room completely, he'd heard anyway.

  
"Whoa, _told him,_ told him...today of all days? _Really_ Lou?" Louis threw his hands up hopelessly.

  
"Well why not today, it's a bloody wedding aren't they made to bring out the lovers in us all, the perfect forum for making grand romantic gestures?"

  
"I suppose so but..." Harry bit his lip, shooting him a sympathetic look that he really couldn't swallow right now, so he moved into action, smooth out the barely there creases in his trousers.

  
"Aw hell Styles lets just get out there before they send someone looking for us."

  
They take their seats in the pew of the church and Lou can't take his eyes off of Liam stood at the alter with his hands clasped in front of him awaiting the father and bride.  
The room is filled with gasps as the bride appears looking gorgeous as she approaches the man she loves. Louis holds his breath as she reaches the altar, kissing her tearful father as he lifts her veil before handing her off to her grinning husband-to-be.

  
Ruth smiles up at Kirk with so much love it makes Louis' chest ache and he honestly feels like its one of his own sisters all in white getting married, he's known her so long, been a part of their family for ages.

  
He knows he ought to be watching Ruth and Kirk exchange their vows but he was much too focused on Liam stood next to Nicola as Ruth's maid(s) of honor because if Mcdreamy Patrick Dempsey can stand in as maid of honor in that one film he did then so can her baby brother, Ruth had argued when she'd first asked him.

  
Liam had tried to remind her that she had plenty of girlfriends Marla, Kimmy hell even Liam's long time ex who Ruth had stayed close with Danielle would make for a much more competent maid of honor, but the bridezilla had been insistent, assured him that the girls mentioned would be her bridesmaids but that he meant so much more than that to her and well he couldn't exactly turn her down now could he? Not after that.

  
Louis was finally able to tear his eyes away from Liam in time to watch the exchanging of rings, snorting as he heard the distinct sniveling sounds of Harry weeping beside him. Niall too snickered from his other side, also amused by Harry's ponciness. Zayn just shook his head, taking pity on the curly haired boy and reached over Niall to hand the Harry the handkerchief from the pocket of his tux which he took gratefully.

  
When Louis looked forward again Ruth and Kirk were kissing and Liam's eyes were boring into his meaningfully, knocking just about all the air out of Louis' lungs in one full swoop.

  
XXX

  
Louis was on his third flute of champagne as he watched Liam flit around the rented out hall that housed the wedding reception the best man and maid of honor's speeches had already been toasted to, Nicola had delivered a very emotional and heartfelt speech that had the entire room blotting their eyes, then it was Liam's turn and he's stuttered his way through an earnest attempt though delivered horribly because Liam never was one for public speaking but the message was just as touching as his sisters and had Ruth standing and gathering the boy to her in a death grip that made Liam's lip wobble a bit with emotion and Louis had had to look away because it was all too much.

But now Liam seemed to be actively avoiding coming over to him, at first it made sense that his relatives would want to clap him on the back, to congratulate him on his speech or just to speak with him see how things were faring in his world, giving him a chance to brag about the London based brokerage firm he'd been hired at straight out of uni. But now it looked like he was seeking out people to talk to, casting quick glances that never lingered toward Louis' table.

  
Harry had tried to stay seated with him out of camaraderie but then Ruth's friend from work a ginger named Ed caught eyes with the dimpled gazelle-boy and he'd whimpered, turning puppy eyes on Louis begging to be released from his best friend duties and Louis hadn't had the heart to deny him so he'd feigned a smile and nodded, giving him a nipple twist for luck that had Harry yelping and rubbing his pec as he approached an amused Ed.

  
Grabbing Harry's untouched champagne he downed it and finally stood, swaying slightly into the table he chuckled under his breath and set off in the direction of Liam, passing a twirling Zayn and Niall out on the dance floor, no doubt the blonde's idea seeing as the darker boy detested dancing. Niall smiled merrily over at him while Zayn grimace, trying his darndest not to step on his boyfriends toes-- _again_. He looked up as he spied Louis, his eyes wide and screaming _help me_.

Louis just shook his head and trudged on.

  
Liam had his back to Louis nodding along to whatever his Uncle Rick was saying about the current state of the economy when he felt a heavy arm snake around his shoulders and watched as his uncle's eyes widened before settling into something more curious. Liam closed his eyes, knowing without even having to look who the arm belonged to. Smelling that familiar mixture of citrus and spice that was unmistakably Louis.

  
"Lee- _Yum_." Louis slurred which was odd because he usually held his drink much better than this, but he supposed the fact that he hasn't eaten more than a nibble of bread since breakfast could have something to do with how fuzzy his head felt currently.

  
"Lou...you remember my Unc Ricky right?"

  
"Sure sure, you're the one with the uh, penis birthmark on your back...saw it when we all went swimming that time i tagged along on family holiday." Uncle Rick sputtered, having just shoved an hors devours into his gob and nearly choked on it, eyes bugged out.

  
"Why you insolent little..." Rick started but Liam quickly tugged Louis away, shooting his uncle an apologetic look over Louis' head. Liam dragged the smaller boy out of the reception into an vacant hallway, pushing him hard against a wall, glaring.

  
"Louis, what's the matter with you, that's my uncle!" Louis shrugged in the slow sluggish way one does when their full on inebriated.

  
"S'what it's true! it does resemble a penis, you even said so!" he whined, recalling that day when they was eleven or so, they'd all gone camping and uncle Rick had been the first one to strip down to his trunks and leg it into the lake. Remembers nearly pissing himself when he saw it and even pointing to Rick's back but before he could say anything Liam had covered his mouth with one hand and began tickling him mercilessly with the other, successfully diverting his attention.

  
Present Liam cleared his throat.

  
"Well yeah but the family is all in agreement that we are never to actually tell him that, god!"

  
This made Louis' face pull into a pout as he realized for the first time in a long time that despite growing up practically adopted into each other's houses they weren't actually related.

  
"Well how's i'm supposa know? Not part of the family arm I?" He knew he was slurring something awful now but had no way to remedy it, but the look Liam sent him was doing one hell of a job at sobering him up.

  
"What? lou of course you are where is this all coming from?"

  
"You've been ignoring me."Louis whimpered, there he'd said it. The billion dollar answer.

  
"No, i've just been busy talking to folks i rarely get to see since moving to London."

  
Louis scoffed, he's known Liam too long and too well to be fooled.

  
"Yeah sure, that's it, it has nothing to do with me telling you i'm in love with you earlier."

  
"Lou, i...." Louis waved him off.

  
"Oh save it, that's is exactly why i never told you back then, knew you'd hate me knew you would never..."

  
"Back then? you mean this isn't a sudden thing, jesus lou how long?"

  
"Nevermind that, i'm off to find me another drink." It was becoming exceedingly harder to breathe the longer he stood there staring at Liam, after being so exposed. Louis tried to move away from the wall but to his shock liam pressed him back against it with a heavy hand.

  
"No think you've had quite enough actually now _how long?_ "

  
"Since we were fourteen alright? christ Liam since we were _fourteen_ , i knew i liked boys because there was one boy that i liked most of all and he was my very best friend and it was all fucked up because you wanted to hold girls hands." Louis finished throwing his hand up exasperated, he didn't expect Liam to grab it.

  
"I held your hand too though, back then. I held your hand too didn't i?"was said softly as he threaded their fingers together , not looking at Louis.

  
"Yeah but only because we were friends and there's basically no such thing as personal space when your best friends with me yeah?" Louis said just as softly staring at their joined hands in wonder.

  
"Or because i _liked_ holding your hand? because i maybe liked you a lot and it scared the shit out of me?"

  
"What?" The smaller boy's head shot up so quickly he nearly knocked it through the wall.

  
"God Lou i can't even remember a time in my life when you weren't the center of it. That's not a very _best friendly_ thing to say now is it? That even throughout my many relationships with girls and Niall that you always came first? I can't even tell you how many fights me and Danielle would have because i would cancel plans with her to do something 'dumb' with you and Niall full out call me on it, when we broke up said i treated you more like a boyfriend and him like a mate. that's why he dumped me...though he was nice enough to say the breakup was amicable."

  
"Oh God Liam you mean you..."

  
"Are in love with you too? Yes very much so...have been for ages just didn't understand at first, then was too scared to say anything, even after i found you making out with Tom and realized you liked boys...because that still didn't mean you would like _this_ boy, me."

  
"But I did...I DO!" Louis cried out desperately, squeezing the hand that held his in the closest thing to a death grip he could manage. Liam barely flinched.

  
"Yeah, you do."

  
Liam breathed quietly, his voice so full of wonder with a bit of relief there as well as he stared down at Louis, their foreheads pressed together causing Louis to go slightly cross eyed as he stared back. Finally releasing an involuntary whine Louis brought his hands up to grip the lapels of Liam's suit jacket, pulling him desperately closer.

  
"Jesus Payne are you ever going to snog me or what?" With a chuckle Liam did just that and it was everything Louis had ever imagined kissing Liam would be and more as their tongues slide around together and Louis couldn't help but let out a weak moan.

  
After a bit Liam wretched his mouth away panting into the side of Louis' face, warm breath puffing out against the older boy's skin, sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

  
"Can I, I mean are you too drunk to get it up you think?" Liam asked, sheepishly already reaching for the button of Louis' trousers with one hand and giving it a pointed tug. Louis snorted into the dip just below Liam's chin and brazenly brought Liam's other hand up to his tented crotch.

  
"What do you think? God i've been half hard since you first walked out of the dressing chamber in this bloody tux of yours, tie all askew."

  
"You mean to tell me you watched my sister get married with _a stiffy_?"

  
"Only half." Louis admonished, in case Liam was genuinely cross with him. Instead Liam smirked, nudging Louis in the nose with his own before nipping at his bottom lip.

  
"You naughty minx." he growled and without another word he set to work, undoing Louis' trousers with a frenzy that neither boy hadn't known he possessed.

  
"Couldn't help it." Louis gasped as he felt his fly being ripped opened. "Could barely even pay attention to the service at all with your gorgeous arse standing there like a fucking Beckham ad for men's formal wear." Liam snickered.

  
"Good, because i missed almost 80% of it as well too busy sneaking glances at you and replaying you saying that you were in love with me in my head." He finished and without hesitation took hold of Louis' hot , fully erect cock.

  
"Oh god."

  
"No babe, s'Leeyum 'member?" Louis opened his eyes just long enough to glare at the other boy thrusting his hips forward for good measure."

  
"Well, get on with it then, thought you meant to suck me off?"

  
"Pushy pushy, always so impatient aren't you Lou?" Liam quipped as he made a show of sinking to his knees right there in the hallway mindful of the fact that anyone could happen upon them like this, and getting a sort of thrill out of it.

  
"Oh hush and just..." Louis thrust forward again the wet head of his dick catching Liam in the cheek where it left a smear of precum and giggled.

  
"You think that's funny ey?" Louis hummed, squinting down at him, awaiting his next move. He hissed when Liam took a hold of him once more, giving his cock a few quick strokes that momentarily brought the shorter boy up onto his tip toes.

  
"Ahhh." He cried out, then clapped his own hand over his mouth.

  
"Nuh uh Lou, don'tcha dare do that want ta hear ya, want them all to hear ya." Liam gritted out, eyes blazing up at Louis as he let his hand fall back down to his side. As Liam acknowledged just how public they were.

  
"Come--come on Li suck me then."

  
"Hmm, i don't know. Think i need you to beg a little first, tell me just how bad ya want it."

  
"Fuck, i...need yer mouth, have thought about it for years ever since we were fourteen sharing a bed and i'd have to wait until you were off sleep to sneak to the bathroom to have me a wank, picturing yer mouth around my cock, me fucking yer throat until you gagged a little, eyes watering but not stopping, you'd wouldn't stop until i'd come and well i never could last long after that, you make me so fucking hot Li all the time just looking at you, i want you so fucking much..."

  
Liam made a desperate noise and before Louis could brace himself Liam was swallowing him down to the root.

  
"Fuck, yes." Louis gurgled head hitting the wall lightly just hard enough to sting so that he knew this was real and not a hella vivid dream.

  
Liam sucked him off like he'd been wanting this for years, doing things with his tongue that Louis had only ever seen in porn movies, not that he was complaining but he just could really tell that Liam had done this before, perhaps in dreams like Louis had. Liam nipped at him bringing Louis back to the present and he peeked down his torso to connect eyes with Liam, smirking around a mouthful of his cock.

  
Louis couldn't help but groan, clawing at the wall as he came without warning.

  
XXX

  
Louis tried to focus on something anything as he came back into himself, feeling coming back into his body where he'd gone numb in places. He shivered, body still twitching as Liam continued to suck his spent cock through his orgasm, until it was almost too much. he was about to gently push him away when a loud bang rang out, echoing in the small space of the hallway, making the two of them jump.

  
The sound of the door opening made the pair freeze. Louis' softening dick still in Liam's mouth as the distinct sound of two people snogging reached their ears and before they could blink a mass of limbs and moans came around the corner that was undoubtedly Harry and Ed walking blindly, wrapped around each other and kissing.

  
Harry's back finally hit the wall just across from where Lou and Liam stood and he groaned as Ed slotted a knee between his thighs nudging at his crotch. Harry bared his teeth, nibbling hungrily at Ed's lips before he opened his eyes and jumped at the sight he was met with a shocked Louis, looking completely wrecked with a doe-eyed Liam knelt before him.

  
The taller boy scrambled to push Ed away, their lips separating with a wet smacking sound, coughing awkwardly when all four boys exchanged looks of discomfort until finally his eyes stopped on Liam's.

  
"Uh Li, you think you could not look at me with those wide, Bambi eyes of yours when you have my best mate's dick in yer mouth?" Louis couldn't help but chuckle as Liam did just that as if he'd honestly forgotten what they'd been doing before the interruption.

  
"Erm, we're pretty much done here if you two wanted to, uh continue?" Louis informed the other couple, as he finally moved to do up his slacks. Harry made a pinched face.

  
"Naw mate, no offense but it smells straight up like spunk out here now that i'm not too preoccupied to notice. think we'll just find a cupboard or bathroom to hook up in like normal people." He said, emphasizing the word _normal_ before sending them both a wicked grin.

  
"But cheers on the two of you finally getting your shit together, can't wait to tell zayn and niall." Ed's eyes widened.

  
"Oh, yeah if that's what you want we can pick this up later then yeah?" He rambled, scratching nervously as the back of his neck. Harry gave him a confused look before he realized what the older boy was on about and was quick to shake his head.

  
"What no i mean i _can_ actually wait until i get us off mate, it's good news but not _that_ good, come on." with a wave to Louis and Liam he was off, pulling the ginger into what Louis assumed was the direction of the closest loo.

  
With the hallway to themselves once more the two boys met eyes and promptly burst out in laughter, Liam bent over with his hand on his knees with Louis draped slightly over his back.

  
A their laughter tapered off Louis' eyes soften like they were oft to do when looking at Liam a mixture of pride and admiration with a little something else that Liam had never been able to define until now, love.

  
Clearing his throat Louis forced himself to ask

  
"So what now?"

  
"Well Lou, i don't know about you but i've just been itching to dance, so i thought i'd ask the best looking chap here if he cared for a twirl." Louis made an annoyed sound.

  
"Oh god you're such a sap...what've I gotten myself into?"

  
"The best damn thing Lou, i'm going to show you it's the best damn thing."

  
Louis honestly didn't know what to say to that, and given the lump of emotion caught in his throat he probably wouldn't have been able to get the words out even if he did so instead he reached out for Liam.

  
"C'mere." He murmured pulling Liam until he was nearly flush against him, the taller boy closed his eyes expecting a kiss but when all Louis did was reach up and grip his tie, straightening it for the second time that day he smiled.

  
"Much better?" He asked through a smirk. Louis just rolled his eyes.

  
"What am I going to do with you Liam Payne?"

  
"Another kiss will do to start." Louis chuckled and pulled Liam in by said tie to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I punked out on the bj scene :(


End file.
